Question: $ -70\% + \dfrac{2}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -70\% = -\dfrac{70}{100} = -0.7 $ $ \dfrac{2}{8} = 0.25$ Now we have: $ -0.7 + 0.25 = {?} $ $ -0.7 + 0.25 = -0.45 $